The Griffin Family become Dragoons
by Golden Sun Dragoon
Summary: The griffin family will be the next generation to defeat the almighty evil...may have some gay lemons along the line
1. prologue

GSD: Hi there and welcome to **The Griffin Family Becomes Dragoons.** I know your probably thinking im crazy for doing this but I couldn't resist the temptation it was TOO MUCH! And now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Family Guy or TLOD, except a copy of it. I leave everything else to the owners and creators.

GSD: All right, now for the prologue.

Prologue

What if all but one dragoon (Dart) was alive? What if all of the others died fighting melbu frahma? What if it was the Griffin Family, with Brian, and two more people who had to kill melbu frahma as their destiny? What if Dart gave the spirits to them?

GSD: So tell me what you think of my new story so far. Please R+R everyone who reads my story. Whether you like it or not. Im dying to hear and if you review I will email who gets what spirits before the next chapter(still in the process of making), So let me know what's going on in your mind.


	2. In the beginning

GSD: Hello People, I want to take he time to thank you all for reading my third story, **The Griffin Family become Dragoons**, I will reveal who gets which Dragoon spirit in this chapter, but to let you know there is going to be one dragoon spirit not chosen until the second chapter though it will have to wait. It is the only dragoon spirit left. The spirit is the divine dragoon spirit. Sorry it took so long to put this up I write them down and I have to deal with school too. I hope you can guess who gets which dragoon spirit before they show up. Now for the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Family Guy and LoD, except for a copy of the game, and nothing but one character.

GSD: I just thought you might want to know the characters may want to talk to those who Read+Review and may also talk to me to give me ideas. Now onto my story. (Maniakidd25's idea)

In the Beginning

Peter Griffin was sitting on his couch, holding hands with Lois, watching, a love movie. But Peter wasn't paying any attention to the movie; instead he was having a fantasy of him and someone by the name of Adam. The fantasy was a duel. Peter imagined he was a sword master while Adam the psychotic was an assassin.

Of course in a fantasy you can do anything you want, well Peter wanted to be invisible to Adam and became invisible. Not only was Peter a master of swords but a master of daggers too. So he snuck up behind Adam from behind and stabbed him in the back. "You... cheater." was Adams last words before he died and disappeared.

"Oh, COME ON! I beat you fair and square!" said Peter to nothing. What he did not know was he said it out loud. "What did you say, Peter?" said Lois. "Uh…I love you?" said Peter. "That's very nice, DEAR, but that's not what you said, now what did you say?" said Lois. 'Uh. Hurry Quag she's onto us!' thought Peter in another fantasy that involved him and Quag being chased by a Na-- Smack "Ha! Ha! I got you good, Fat man!" said an eerie voice (GSD: Figured out who yet?) It was Stewie! (GSD: Big surprise) Stewie was a very different infant. He was able to walk and talk after 6 months of being born! (Not sure if that's true on TV.) Creepy!

Then walks in Meg and Chris. They are both in their teens and, well, Meg loves to hang out with boys, while Chris is seriously messed up cause he keeps saying, "there's an evil monkey in my room!" Someone knocks on the door and Meg answers the door, talked for a few minutes and turned and yelled "Brian, someone's here to see you!" she said this with an evil smile.

Brian comes running down the stairs. Brian is also very unusual. He is actually a dog that can walk and talk perfect english. Brian answers the door and sees not a woman, but a man. Nathan to be exact, an old friend of Brian's from high school. "Oh, hey Nathan, come in." said Brian. "I guess i'm not who you expected, am I?" asked Nathan. "Not really, but a friend is better than an enemy." said brian guiltily. "True." said Nathan, trying not to notice his friends guilty face look.

What they did not know was there was a ball of green light that landed in the middle of the street that disappeared and left a man behind. He looked like he hadn't had sleep in a year. He had some serious deep cuts and he needed to get to a house quickly and of all the houses to choose from he chose the one house where the glowing objects lead him to.

He knocked on the door and heard someone say "I'll get it" and the door opened to reveal Lois and one of the glowing objects got brighter, but not enough to be seen in his pocket. The man said "Help...me...please." and falls on top of Lois, who was caught by surprise, from falling unconscious.

"Peter, help get this man off of me!" cried Lois. Peter pulled the man off of Lois. "So trying to...Oh My!" said Peter and dropped the man back on top of Lois, who was slowly getting up, and she screeched loud enough to bring everyone in the house to the living room.

"What is going on in...OH MY GOD!" said Nathan and he helped the man on top of Lois and laid him down on the couch. "Thanks Nathan. Unlike you, Peter." said Lois as Stewie runs up and kicks Peter where the sun never shines ever. (GSD: cause if it did we would have no sun.)

"Oh god. OW. OH. That hurts and smarts." said Peter lying on the ground after the kick. The man on the couch was receiving medical attention from Lois, who went to college to study as a nurse but had to quit when she was pregnant with Stewie.

"Peter", "Meg", "Chris", "Stewie", "Brian", and "Nathan". "Nice to meet you all." said Dart "your Nathan, right?" he was pointing at Nathan. "Yes" said Nathan. "You know, I use to have a young brother named Nathan. Although he ran away from home and took a memento of our grandfathers. His name was Haschel. Nathan took a locket in the shape of a heart with a picture of mom inside it."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Meg. "Not really, but I believe he's dead because I have been searching for him for five years and never found him." said Dart sadly. "If he's dead, which I hope he isn't, I'm sorry to hear, if he's not dead, which I hope he is, I hope you find him." said Lois.

Then the things in his pocket began to shine brightly. "I need some explaining to do about these." said Dart as he pulled out seven shining orbs. "These are dragoon spirits, spirits of a ceased dragon, people who wield them are called dragoons or the dragon knights, controller of dragons."

"Each dragon has a special element that could work to their advantage. There are eight elements: fire and water, earth and wind, light and dark, electric, and divine. All but the last two elements are strong against each other." said Dart as he stopped to catch his breath (GSD: Writers cramp!) "How do you know so much about these...things?" said Peter.

"Because I have the eighth dragoon spirit. The spirit of the divine dragoon, who I killed in combat." said Dart as he pulled out his divine dragon spirit. "Now its time for each spirit to choose a new master." "A new master?" said Nathan. "Yes. They need us to survive and we need them. Do you understand now?" asked Dart. "Yes." said Nathan.

Dart then asked everyone to line up in a line facing him. All did but Stewie, of course. "I'll take no orders from him." said Stewie. "Alright, it's your free will to choose to become a dragoon or not" said Dart "but you do get magical powers too, you know." "Really?" said Stewie "fine I accept" 'this is the moment I have been waiting for!' thought Stewie.

(GSD: the moment you've all been waiting for drum roll) Each spirit finally chose a new master: Peter-Red-eyed, Lois-White-silver, Chris-Golden brown, Meg-Blue sea (GSD: MY EYES!), Stewie-Darkness (GSD: fits him don't it.) Brian-Jade, and Nathan-Violet. "Now im really starting to wonder if you are my brother, Nathan." said Dart.

"Sorry but I don't have much memory of my past." said Nathan. "and why are you wondering if I am your brother?" "Cause that spirit" pointing to the spirit around Nathan's neck (idea given credit to Archangel and Spike. They came up with the idea and im borrowing it.) "belonged to my grandfather, Haschel." Said Dart "Well, let's all head outside, it is time to teach you all how to be a true dragoon."

Three hours later… "Man that was hard work, but it was fun, once you got the hang of it" Dart said looking at a smaller, but still fat Peter. " You all are doing well and that is all I have to teach you, except, Stewie, stop trying to attack Lois from behind and Lois," "yeah?" said Lois "Watch your back" said Dart "OH! I forgot the two most important things about your spirit. One: You can summon you weapon like this." (Archangel and Spikes idea.) Darts spirit began to shine and his claymore appeared.

"You can do the same. Just think of your weapon, which is: Peter-katana, Lois-bow and arrow, Chris-a huge axe, Meg-a hammer with a long handle, Stewie-a rapier, Brian-a spear, and Nathan-sorry but you don't get a weapon cause you can fight with your fists and feet."

"Works for me" said Nathan "The other thing! The dragons are inside the spirit so they may speak to you sometimes for many plans." Said Dart. Then they all went to bed.

GSD: FINALLY! The end of my first chapter and why do I hear arguments going on in the next bedroom opens door and yellsWHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Peter: We heard we had to fight a boss next chapter.

GSD: Yes, wait a minute, who told you? everyone points to Stewie Stewie i should have known.

Stewie: What the duece are you talking about?

GSD: never mind, people, lets just read and review my story and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	3. Love, Death,and Memories?

GSD: You all know what i'm going to say so I wont say and Stewie is here cause I sent him over to Michael Jackson's house to learn a lesson.

Bang! Door flies open. Stewie is in the door way holding Michael Jackson's headsorry MJ fans

Stewie: How dare you put me with him? Now im going to kill you! drops Michael's head and pulls out his dragoon spirit and transforms into the darkness dragoon

GSD: OH, Pu-lease, My name is Golden Sun Dragoon. So im a dragoon 100 of the time. So try me.

Stewie: all right. Flies at GSD with his rapier pointing at GSD's heart.

GSD:Blocks Stewie's rapier. well, While I sort this out, heres the disclaimer. fires a magical blast at Stewie to put up disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Family guy or LOD, except for a copy, and two characters now. just for future reference I may not continue to type the disclaimer much cause I have four unfinished stories on here.

GSD: I know I said one character in my first chapter but i want to change it to two. now onto my story.

Stewie: Die, you imbisole.

**Love, Death...and Memories?**

(Scene: outside in the woods) That night Nathan couldn't sleep a bit. So he went outside to the backyard and practiced against a tree. "I see something already occupied a tree." said someone behind Nathan. Nathan spn around and saw Dart and Brian! "Hello Dart and hello Brian." said Nathan "what's keeping you two up?" "Couldn't sleep." said Dart. "Me neither." said Brian.

"I guess we're the non-sleepers club because I can't go to sleep either" said Nathan. "that wasn't a joke." Dart and Brian were both laughing. "Sorry that just sounded funny" said Brian. "Yeah, Brian's right, it sounded funny" said Dart.

Then all of a sudden a beam of light hit the ground at the three's feet that caused an explosion, throwing Dart and the two off their feet. They all got up instantly and Dart became the Divine Dragoon instantly too. The other two followed his example and became the Violet and Jade Dragoons, Masters of wind and thunder.

"Nathan, be careful using your magic, cause everytime you do a shock runs across your brain!" yelled Dart. "Ok! Got it!" Yelled Nathan back. "AH!" Cried Nathan as a blast of the same light hit Nathan. (the ides of the shock across the brain is archangels and spikes idea)

He was knocked sensless, but was barely concious. enough to keep him from hitting the ground! The other two dragoons flew down to where he landed. "Are you O.K.?" Asked Brian. "Yeah.I...Look out!" Said Nathan as he put the soles of his armored feet on Dart's and Brian's chest and pushed with all his might.

Not a split second later, the same light hit the ground, creating a crater the size of (GSD: Oh, use your imagination and make it BIG.) right where the three Dragoons were. If Nathan hadn't reacted quick enough, they wouldn't be alive. Nathan then landed and junped into the sky. He threw a fisted hand into the sky.

"Time to turn on the lights." Said Nathan before he let himself go. Lighting danced across the sky! Their enemy was finally reveal! "What is that?" asked Brian. "Thats...thats an S.Virage!" Said Dart "We have to get out of here!" so Nathan could hear."Lets split up so it doesn't follow us!" Nathan yelled back as he dodged the blast of light.

"Good idea, lets do it." Said Brian. The S.Virage was confused for a few seconds. Then it went after the one person it saw before the person disappeared into the woods. That person was Nathan, of course. "Oh. Great. Thats the last time I ever do this alone." said Nathan as he Dodged a blast of light. The S.Virage just kept blasting light after light at Nathan, who kept dodging them.

Then Nathan heard someone hollering in the distance. He turned his head to the voice. It was Brian! Brian flew over to Nathan and flew along side him when he said "Dart saw the S. Virage go after you, so he told me to help you out if you was gonna battle it. But it looks like your running away. Well, I forgot to mention, Dart went to get the others, so what do you say we strike at the virage until the others get here?" "Sure, why not? I'm sure we'll be alright." said Nathan.

Lets split first and attack from behind" said Nathan. "Good idea and I have an idea on how to do that. Swing your feet toward me and make sure your still flying forward." "ok" said Nathan and swung his legs up to Brian and was flying sideways but forward too. "Ok. Here we go!" said Brian sticking his feet on Nathan's and using his untested powers, was able to make Nathan and him to be able to split to attack from behind!

(scene: kitchen of the house and it is morning. Everyone but Dart, Brian, and Nathan were eating pancakes) "Peter, I don't like eating without the others." said Lois. "Oh well, you snooze, you lose." said Peter. "they weren't in bed when I went to ki-cough-get them." said Stewie. "Infact, their beds were made like they didn't sleep in them." "Thats weird." said Peter, stopping from eating his pancakes. everyone but Chris looks up and everyone but Peter and Chris think 'Has Peter gotten smart? if he has, MY GOD ITS A MIRACLE!'

I forgot to syrup my pancakes." said Peter (GSD: gotcha, didn't I?) The door opened suddenly and Dart came in, not in dragoon form, but in human form. "Come quick, Nathan is in some serious trouble." said Dart. "he's being attacked." "Is he gonna be killed?" said Stewie. "Who cares, im staying and eating." said Peter. "Peter, your horrible." said Lois.

"That's why you married me." said Peter, doing that laugh of his, remembering when he met Lois. "To anwser your question, Stewie, I believe Nathan will be alright, after all, I left Brian with him and those to together were the only ones able to pass my tag team test." said Dart, remembering that memory. "Darn!" said Stewie.

Meg and Lois were not even paying any attention to Dart what so ever, Instead they were talking about girl stuff. Meg said "does this dragoon suit make me look fat?" while Lois said "Do you think Peter would notice me if I wear this suit and tell me if I'm hot?" Dart just shook his head and blasted them out of the way.

Nathan and Brian had thought of a plan during the time Dart paid attention to the others. Nathan goofed off to distract Dart while Brian snuck up behind him and then using his powers, Brian blasted Dart away with a strong wind. "Noooooo! I was beaten by a dog!" said a falling Dart. Flashback ends

"Alright, lets go and help them." said Dart. "I said I'm staying here and eating," said Peter. "Peter" said Lois as she stood in the doorway unbuttoning her shirt slowly. (GSD: I know, I know, go ahead, sue me, but before you do I just put that there to get Peter's attention and be lured into a trap ok? So don't sue me cause I don't have the money.)

Peter stopped eating like he was in a trance and put down his fork and got up from the table and walked over to Lois, who pulled him into the next room and silence was all they heard for the next five minutes. Then Peter came bustling in with a scared look on his face.

A few seconds later, Lois came in with an evil look on her face. "I know I'm going to regret this, but how did you get Peter to get out the door so quickly?" said Dart pointing to the open door. "Well..." said Lois.

"Bzz. We interrupt this story to bring you this special announcement: The Laguz of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance have taken control of Tellius. Darn you, sub-humans! OH NO! They are coming to kill me! RUN AWAY! Now back to the show." Dart and the others else were trying to get out of the kitchen door at the same time.

Lois just stood in the doorway watching everyone who ran out the door, running through the woods. "Gees, all I said was that I would put some seriously stinky sardines down the front of their pants." Said Lois "that is if they didn't go help Nathan and Brian. But I guess that won't be necessary, now would it? Oh well. Guess I better join them, shouldn't I?" So Lois transformed into the white-silver dragoon and flew to join the others.

Meanwhile: A yell of pain could be heard although the forest. "Brian!" cried Nathan as he watched his friend fall to the ground before he was hit by a blast of light too! Nathan landed right beside his friend and said "Well, I guess this is the end of me cause I don't have any strength left to stand." "Me neither" said Brian. "It was nice knowing ya pal" "Same here" said Nathan.

Just as the S. Virage was coming over to finish what he started, he was shot b something made of light. Then the next thing that Nathan and Brian saw was Dart leaning over to get them to safety. "Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." said Brian. "Yeah, No kidding" said Nathan "and by the way, thanks." "Same here" said Brian weakly. "No problem and your welcome too." said Dart "Alright Lois, your turn." "Ok. Here goes nothing." said Lois as she began to glow in a mysterious whitish-silver light.

That light was washed over Brian and Nathan. They felt their energy rise slowly. As soon as it was over, Nathan and Brian stood and were amazed at what they did not see. Their wounds were completely gone!

"Alright, time to end this" said Dart and flew over to the virage, where he then flew up the head and slammed his sword through the virage's head. The S.virage fell to his knees and that was it. The S.virage was dead. As Dart tried to pull out his sword, he found he couldn't, and then he saw why he couldn't pull it out when he looked over the side. Before the virage died, it grabbed a hold of Dart's sword! Then Dart realized what was going to happen!

"Everyone, get away now!" cried Dart "This virage is going to explode!" Peter said "Cool! Fireworks!" Chris was standing laughing and clapping his hands like a three-year old. The rest, but Nathan and Brian, were flying out of blast radiance.

Lois flew back and said "I came back to help Brian get Chris out of here." Both nodded and all three had to hurry cause Dart said "Hurry! It's close to exploding!" Brian and Lois got Chris to safety. Nathan was seriously struggling with the fat man. Nathan heard Dart say something.

"Nathan, you must find Charle in Ulara located in the desert, she will explain everything" 'Charle in Ulara' thought Nathan as the virage exploded, destroying everything in a five mile radius.

Nathan woke up from the aftershock and flew over to where the blast happened. Nathan found Dart's Claymore. Still in good shape. Then Nathan saw something shining on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was the dragoon spirit of the divine dragon! 'I wasn't sure about who you were but now I'm sure of it.' said a voice inside of Nathan's head.

'I wasn't sure about that, I needed a second opinion. But now I agree with you.' said a second voice. A little younger than the other one. "Ok. What's is going on here?" said Nathan. 'I forgot this is the first time speaking to you like this. I am the divine dragon and the other is the violet dragon.'

'I am only able to speak to you like this only because you are holding my spirit' "Oh. Ok." Said Nathan "and what did you mean you know who I was?" 'You are Dart's younger brother. Here is a memory that I have of you.' The divine dragon said as he sent Nathan an image to him.

Nathan then sat down and cried as he received the image to his brain. 'Your job must not be that of revenge, Nathan' said the Violet dragon 'you must however find a host for the divine dragon, ok?' "Ok." Said Nathan and picked up the claymore and head back to the Griffin's house

GSD: I really hated to do this, but I couldn't get it out of my head and sorry didn't show you the fight between Nathan and Brian vs. the virage. I might later and just to spoil the next chapter a little to cheer things up, I hope. The new host for the divine dragoon spirit is Brian's long forgotten son, Max. I know Brian didn't have a son in the T.V. show (He didn't, did he? I didn't get to watch much) but oh well. Please read and review.


	4. The new guy

GSD: Welcome to a brand new chapter of The Griffin Family become Dragoons. I know Dart died last chapter, But he did not "die", Did you Dart?

Dart: Huh?on playstation playing a gameGSD: Walks over to Dart what are you playing?

Dart: Legend of Dragoon. I'm on the second disk.

GSD: How long did it take you to get there?

Dart: 1 Day.

GSD: Is angry cause it took him four months to beat the game! Just started?1 month on each disk!

Dart: yes

GSD: Went back to story here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: own nothing of LOD or Family Guy.

GSD: Now onto my storyhears Dart say he beat the second virage in 15 minutes and gets madder cause it took him and hour to kill it!

**The New Guy**

Nathan walked into the house, eyes filled with tears. Nobody said a word, except for one person. "Oh, look at the crybaby." said Peter. Brian, who knew Nathan longer than anyone there, said "Peter, I wouldn't do that." "why? The crybaby isn't going to nothing, he's too busy crying, want a bottle baby?" said Peter like he was talking to a baby.

Nathan then just lost it. He dropped the spirit and the sword, charged at Peter and slammed one of his fists into Peter's stomach, then slammed his other fist into Peter's stomach when he pulled his other fist away and cried "DOUBLE PUNCH!"

That sent Peter flying into a wall (GSD: I know it's hard to do that, but lets pretend it happened), falling to the ground and became unconscious. Nobody rushed to Peter's aid. 'I guess they think he deserved it and I agree with them too.' thought Nathan.

'Nathan' said the Violet Dragon 'remember what Dart said before he...' "Uh...Do you mind reminding me cause i'm a little upset right now and sorry if I sound mean toward you." said Nathan "Who are you talking to Nathan?" said Lois. "The dragon." said Nathan "Oh. Ok." said Lois, going over to Peter and started to slap him silly after bending down to him.

Peter stirred after fifty slaps from Lois, sits up and sees Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian, and Nathan. "Who are these people?" said Peter. "These two are Nathan and Brian." Said Lois "they are friends from high school." "These three, however, are our children." Said Lois as she gathered Meg, Chris, and Stewie in a group. "Let go of me, you vile creature!' said Stewie. "My god! I have children!" said a shocked looking Peter.

Peter then gets up after crawling to Meg. Then Peter said "mistake." then walks over to Chris while Meg runs to her room, crying. Peter then said to Chris "chip off the old block." "Thanks Dad" said Chris. Peter walks to Stewie. "I guess I'm an accident too, huh fat man?" said Stewie. Peter said, "adopted." "What? I knew it!" said Stewie, walking around with a smile, thinking he was adopted.

Peter then looks out the window, and sees the giant chicken that gave Peter a bad coupon, puts on an angry face, says "you!" and jumps out the window to attack the giant chicken. There is fighting heard fighting in the distance. While that was going on, a knock came on the front door.

Nathan had been the one closest to it and opened it with such force that it almost hit the wall and what Nathan saw made him looked shocked! Standing in the doorway was a mini-me of Brian! (GSD: isn't that a shocker?)

"Hi. My name is Max." said the mini-me Brian. (Credit for the name goes to Tais the chosen one.) "I'm looking for someone by the name of Brian griffin. I heard that a family of griffins live here." Nathan, who completely forgotten his anger, said, "Yes. This is where the griffins live and there is a Brian Griffin here. Wait one second please."

Nathan turns to Brian and said "Brian, someone is here to see you and let me tell you, its going to be a surprise." Nathan moves so everyone can see Max. "Everyone, this is Max. Max, this is everyone, and Max. that's Brian" said Nathan pointing to Brian.

For one second, they just stared at each other. Then, if they didn't have a jawbone, both jaws would be on the floor. "YOU look like the older version of ME." said Max at the same time Brian said "YOU look like the younger version of ME."

Then Stewie, who was watching barney,(GSD: Run away before its too-) turned away from the screen, said "how can they put that on TV.?" then he sees the two dogs. "what the deuce? there are two stupid dogs now!" said a shocked Stewie. "I think I figured this out." said Nathan.

"Really? How?" said Lois, spotting Peter coming back in through the window. "Simple. They are father and son." said Nathan. Everyone, including Max., started to laugh! "Something wrong with that idea?" said Nathan, shooting everyone a dark look. Everyone, except Brian and Max., stopped laughing instantly. Both Brian and Max. were laughing the same laugh!

"Explain that." said Nathan. "Uh... I'm meanel." said Peter "Its mental, you idiot!" said Nathan. "coincidence?" said Lois. "Ok." said Nathan "let's try this. Brian? Max? What is your favorite drink in the world?" "A martini!" said Brian and Max at the same time.

They, Brian and Max, just stared at each other for whiles then. Nathan turned to the rest of the family. "well?" said Nathan. "Makes sense" said Lois and Meg nodded her head too. Even Stewie agreed (GSD: How shocking!) after saying "As much as I hate to say this, and I do hate it, Nathan's right, they look and laugh the same and their favorite drink is a martini."

Nathan, in the mean time, closed the door while Stewie was talking. Five minutes later, a knock on the door was heard and everyone got quiet. Nathan was the one closest to the door, so he opened it again.

In the doorway stood Sasuke of the Uchicha clan! "Is that Sasuke?" said Peter at the same time Meg said "I love you, Sasuke, now be mine!" Sakura heard Meg and yelled "Girl, you might as well wait in line like the rest of us." Points to the girls fighting in line to be first.

Naruto came running up, stood beside Sasuke, and said to Meg "I'll go out with you." And then Meg and Peter turns to look at him, "on second thought, I'll stick to trying to get Sakura to go out with me." "Is that Naruto?" said Peter as Meg said, "come back or I'll kill you!" Nathan then went out, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that" said Nathan "who you looking for?" Sasuke said "Master Kakashi" "Never heard of anyone by that name, but there is a Kakashi the mirror-wheel eye ninja next door." "Thanks, be seeing you sometime maybe." Said Sasuke and with that, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto try to disappear, but falls down instead.

Then, out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared, scolded his students, and said "how many time so I have to tell you? To disappear, you have to think 'light as a feather' now try again." The three try again and again, they fall down.

"Alright, lets try this." Said Kakashi as he was weaving the signs so fast Nathan couldn't see what they were and heard Kakashi say this: "art of illusion!" and created a three-headed beast that could breathe fire.

Naruto and Sakura took one frightening look at the monster and they ran away so fast they made a dodge charger look slow! (GSD: American muscle slow! Never in my life!) Sasuke stayed behind cause he knew he could take the beast.

Kakashi just shook his head and used the art of illusion again. In place of the three-headed beast was a nightmare that everyone, including Sasuke and Kakashi, was scared of. (GSD: just to let you know, I'm not talking about Chucky the evil doll if that is what you were thinking,)

The thing in that creatures place was worse. Much worse. The THING was a purple dinosaur (GSD: Figured it out yet. Hope not) with green spots on its tail. Its name was bar-. bar-. (GSD: can't spell it and not going to either.)

Sasuke took one look and ran away even faster than Sakura and Naruto (GSD: He is top of the class.) Then the creature turned and looked at Nathan, who backed away scared. Then the creature started to sing. "I love you, you hate me."

(GSD: If you haven't figured it out yet, even here, then don't think about it, but if you have then I am very sorry for you and wish I could take your place so you wouldn't think about it.)

The THING started to run at Nathan, who was scared stiff, but, out the broken window, Max came, wielding Dart's claymore like a natural, and slashed the illusion. The illusion slowly faded away, singing that stupid song.

"Thanks Max. I owe you one" said Nathan. "No problem" said Max. Then, when the smoke cleared, stood a man with a neck cleaver right behind Max. The neck cleaver was ready to kill Max on the spot. Nathan started running at Max and cried at the same time "Max, get down now!"

Next thing Nathan saw was the blade just barely missing Max's head. Then, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Max quickly, disappeared and reappeared with Max near the house. Nathan quickly stopped and ran back as Brian came out the window wielding his spear.

"Max, are you ok?" said Brian and Nathan. Brian just stared at Nathan, wondering why Nathan said that. "I'm fine" said Max. "I'll be alri-LOOK OUT!" Nathan spun around to block the attack, but Brian blocked the attack instead.

Kakashi then gave Nathan a pair of fanged gloves and said "these are called Beast Fangs and I believe they will do you much better than they did me." "Thanks" said Nathan to nothing, shrugged, and put them on, then he charged the man.

The man had thrown off Brian and the man knocked the claymore out of Max's hands, "Time to die, pup, just as your mother did." After he said this, he swung down the neck cleaver with all his might.

Max saw it come down and thought 'someone, help me!' CLANG! As if someone heard Max's thought, the blade stopped before it could find its destination. "Sorry, but I cannot allow you to harm Max." said a familiar voice behind Max.

Max spun around and saw Nathan had blocked the neck cleaver with the back of his hand! But no blood was trickling down his arm! The man just laughed, but didn't have much time to laugh longer like he wanted to.

Nathan's spirit started to glow the indigo color. 'Nathan, you really shouldn't do this, because it could mean the end of our secrecy.' said the Violet dragon. 'For my friends only child, I would do anything to protect him, allowing no one to harm him, even if it costs my life.' thought Nathan to the Violet dragon.

"Alright, that is of noble cause. I will help you by increasing the power a bit." said the Violet dragon. Nathan then saw something amazing happen that, well, shocked him. The electricity went from the wielder through the cleaver to the cleavers owner.

Electricity surged through the mans body, speeding up his heart too fast.(GSD: not going into further detail incase some people have a weak stomach.) The man dropped dead on the spot. Nathan, then, looked down at Max, who said "how in the world did you..." He left the rest hanging.

"How in the world did you do that?" is what Max was going to say. "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" said Nathan. Three hours later... "and that is what happened." said Nathan. "You never told me you could wield my brother's claymore."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I slipped into a trance where a man in red armor told me to pick it up and I'll be able to wield it." "A man in red armor? Did he have brown hair?" asked Nathan. Max said "Yeah. What are you getting at?"

"That man in red armor was my brother." said Nathan "he was killed before I found out, though." "How did you find out?" said Max "He was killed before you found out ,wait, that doesn't make much sense to me." "Here is how I found out." said Nathan and jumped in through the still broken window and picked up the spirit.

"This is what told me about my brother." said Nathan as he came back out the window and showing him the divine dragon spirit.. Brian got up and ran over to where Max and Nathan were. "Where is the man with the long sword?" asked Brian as he got into a defensive stance, not paying any attention to the spirit in Nathan's hand.

"Dead, I shocked him to death." said Nathan as Brian started to laugh. "literally, Brian." said Nathan as his spirit glowed, which came in contact with the divine dragon spirit, which also started to glow too, and Brian stopped laughing. Nathan made his spirit stop shimmering. But the divine dragon spirit got brighter!

"What the...?" was all Brian and Nathan could say. They heard someone from the window and turned to see Lois in the window. "What's going on here?" said Lois. "Dun no" said Brian. Nathan decided to let go of it but instead of the spirit dropping it stayed in mid-air!

The light slowly faded away to reveal Max holding the spirit! The spirit let off a small amount of light, just to show it found a new host. "Nathan" said the Violet dragon. "the Divine dragon just told me that he has chosen Max as his new bearer," 'WOW...wait a minute.' thought Nathan.

'You guys can speak to each other?' thought Nathan (GSD: Idea goes to Archangel and Spike) "Yes" said the Violet dragon. "Hey Nathan, the Jade dragon just told me Max is the new bearer of the divine dragon spirit." Said Brian forcing a laugh and looking at his son.

"The Violet dragon told me the same thing Brian," said Nathan. Then he turned to Max, who was scared stiff. "Max, you do not have to have this power if you don't want it, you can choose to have it or not."

" I choose to have it as long as I won't go power hungry" said Max. "Then, welcome Divine Dragoon." Said Nathan "Thank you " said Max. then they all went back in through the window unaware of the shadowy figure on the shadows "so the divine dragon found a new bearer sooner than I thought, oh well." Said the shadow and disappeared.

GSD: All right, who was that shadowy figure?

Everyone else: I don't know.

Shadowy figure: That is I. I'm the shadowy figure.

GSD: who are you?

SF: Can't say, I might next chapter.

GSD: I guess I'll have to hurry to get to the next chapter, so I will see you until then.


	5. Mixedup spirits

GSD: Welcome back to another chapter, you know, its hard to come up with ideas now.

Peter: Here, allow me to take over.

GSD: YOU? I'd rather let Brian write my story.

Brian: Really?

Peter: He picks the dog!

GSD: Yes, I would. Either him or Max.

Max: Me too? How cool! Your awesome, GSD!

GSD: Uh, Thanks.

Brian: You know what? I'm making you godfather over my son.

GSD: HUH?

Max: Even better! Runs over to godfather and hugs himHere you go, GSD.

GSD: Oh! The disclaimer! Thanks Max! puts up disclaimer

Disclaimer: Same old. Same old. Own nothing of Family Guy and LoD.

GSD: Hey Max, how about letting go of me and you can help write the story.

Max: OK! Lets go of GSD

GSD: Wanna help out to Brian?

Brian:You bet comes running over.

GSD: Alright. We're going to say the same thing together. Ready? 1...2...3!

GSD, Brian, and Max: Now onto the story.

**Mixed-up spirits**

Nathan was helping Lois fix the window cause Peter was too lazy to do anything, except eat and sleep. Even Max helped out. Afer the window was finally repaired with a bunch of duct tape. After that, they went to bed, Not knowing that soon they wouldnt be the same.

Nathan woke up early the next morning and went down to have a cup of coffee when he smelt coffee standing on the stairs. 'That's odd. Lois usually aint (GSD: i swear its the redneck in me.) up until later.' thought Nathan. 'Maybe it's Brian.' Then Nathan walked in the kitchen and did not see Brian, but Max instead.

A small "OH!" escaped Nathan's lips before he could react. Max spun around and saw Nathan. "Hey." said Max. "Want some coffee?" "Yes and make it a gallon-size mug." said Nathan with a smile. Max just laughed. Not too long after that, Nathan joined in with Max.

Soon the laughter died down, Max said "I guess I better go get dad up cause he will sleep all day if not woken up." "I hear you." said Nathan "I'll go wake everyone else. After I finish my coffee." (GSD: COFFEE! WHERE? scans room for coffee) And with that, Nathan drained the rest of his coffee.

After Nathan put his mug down, he turned to see Max fall on his face, then, when Nathan went to help Max, the started to spin before Nathan's eyes! Not soon after Nathan fell unconious and fell to the floor... When everyone woke up, they were all in a different place, except Max and Lois.

When Lois woke up, the first thing she realized was that she was on the wrong side of the bed! Another thing she noticed was, she was fat! 'Man, I knew I shouldn't have had that extra, extra, EXTRA large whopper last night. Now i'm bloated.' thought Lois. She thought she had problems, wait until she sees who was in bed with her! Then she got out of the bed.

She turned to see someone in the bed, but couldn't tell because it was too blurry! In fact, she couldn't see anything in front of her! Eventually, she fell on the bed and onto the person as well. The person woke up and looked down to see someone landed on them!

The person focused their eyes and quickly jumped out pf bed and said "Dad! What are you doing in my room? Oh, heres your glasses" Lois takes the glasses from the person, puts them on, sees the person better, and just screams!

The person Lois was staring at was Lois! when everyone heard Lois's scream, they all woke up (GSD: WOW! What lung power! Brian: Tell me about it.) and when they heard Lois still screaming, they went straight to the bedroom, Not paying anyone else any attention or where they came from too.

When they got there, they saw something that made them shocked. They saw... Themselves! Or, to put a little more light on the topic, their bodies. Everyone just stared at their own body, until Max broke the silence by saying the question on eveyone's mind.

"What happened?" said Max/Nathan. (GSD: The first name is the spirit in the body and the second name is the body inhabited) for some strange reason, Max sounded like Nathan! then there was a knock on the door and a voice said "Telegram for Mr. Brian Griffin."

"I'll get that." said Brian/Max. Brian sounded alot like Max too. "Maybe I should get that." said Nathan/Brian (GSD: just to let you know the characters are going to sound like the original characters. Like what Lois says, she will sound like Peter. As for Nathan, he is just a character based on me. and thank god my voice doesn't change to Peters. voice changes to Quagmire's voice giggity, giggity goo. alright. CRAP!)

"I don't see why I can't" said Brian/Max. "Don't worry, I'll give it to you without reading it, I promise." said Nathan/Brian and with that Nathan/Brian went to the door and opened to reveal the mailman. "Mr. Brian Griffin, I presume?" said the mailman. "yes" said Nathan/Brian.

"Sign here please." said the mailman, handing Nathan/Brian a clipboard. Nathan/Brian almost signed Nathan on the clipboard, but he caught himself and put Brian. "Alright here you go." said the mailman, after inspecting the name (GSD: What is the world coming too?)

The Mailman handed Nathan/Brian a big, brown, bulging package. The mailman said "Nice necklace." Nathan/Brian looked down to see the Jade dragoon spirit, not the Voilet! "Uh...Thanks." said Nathan/Brian, still looking at the spirit, slowly closing the door.

Nathan/Brian walked back into the room and handed Brian/Max his package and sat down still looking at the spirit around his neck. Brian/Max was about to open the package, but stopped when he saw Nathan looking down and the Brian/Max said "Hey, Nathan, whats wrong?"

Nathan/Brian didn't respond at first, but when Brian/Max went over and sat next to Nathan/Brian, who was startled, then Brian/Max asked Nathan/Brian the question again. Nathan/Brian responded "Did anyone else notice something different besides me?"

Everyone said "No." "Then look down" said Nathan/Brian and everyone did. "Oh! That's what you mean." said Stewie/Meg looking at the Blue-sea dragoon spirit. "While I figure this out, you go ahead and open your package Brian" said Nathan/Brian. "OK" said Brian/Max.

"I'll help you, Nathan" said Max/Nathan. "Heck, we'll all help." said Lois/Peter. Brian/Max opened the package, tipped its contents onto his lap, and out of the package came a post card and a video tape. Brian/Max read the post card. It was from his cousin, Jasper. Jasper had lost his job teaching the dance class at club Med.

He was also kicked out of the apartment where he was staying and is asking if he could stay with Brian and his family. Brian/Max got up and went to where the family was. The family was a mix of noise and quietness.

Peter/Stewie and Chris/Lois were making all the noise. Meg/Chris and the rest of the family were thinking. Brian/Max cleared his throat to get everyones attention. Meg/Chris had to elbow Nathan/Brian cause he was in deep thought. "Huh? Whats going on?" said Nathan/Brian.

Lois/Peter said "Brian has something to say, Nathan" "oh" said Nathan/Brian. Brian/Max said "I need to see Lois, Nathan, and Peter." Nathan/Brian, Lois/Peter, and Peter/Stewie followed Brian/Max to a secure room. No one on the outside of the door could have heard cause the door was really thick.

"I have some good news and bad news" said Brian/Max "O.K." said Lois/Peter. "my cousin, Jasper, just lost his job and apartment" "How sad, NOT!" said Peter/Stewie. "He's looking for some place to stay and he was wondering if he could stay here" said Brian/Max. " I have no say there cause I don't own the house" said Nathan/Brian.

"I'll tell you why I want you here in a few minutes, Nathan." said Brian/Max. "Oh.Ok." said Nathan/Brian " I'll go over here and continue working on the problem at hand." "Alright. I'll get you in a few minutes" said Brian/Max. Nathan/Brian left to a corner of the room and Brian/Max asked Lois/Peter and Peter/Stewie the question again.

"Sure" said Lois/Peter. "I'm not sure." said Peter/Stewie. Then Lois/Peter gets down and whispers something into Peter/Stewie's ear. "Alright, he can stay." said Peter/ Stewie. "O.K. Now all I have to do is call him." said Brian/Max. he walks over to Nathan/Brian and told him about the problem.

"So, you want me to talk to your cousin?" said Nathan/Brian. "You do sound like me" said Brian/Max. "I guess I have no choice." said Nathan/Brian "So, what's your cousin's name again?" "Jasper" said Brian/Max quickly.

"Jas...wait a minute, I remember him, I think, he's the one who told me I was hot, didn't he?" said Nathan/ Brian. "yes" said Brian/Max guiltly as he recieves Nathan's cell phone from Nathan/Brian to dial the number.

Brian/Max takes the phone and dials the number and hands it back to Nathan/Brian. "It's ringing." said Nathan/Brian as he took the phone and put it to his ear. After three rings, Nathan heard a click and a voice saying "Hello?" "Hello, is this Jasper I am speaking to" "Yes. Is that you, Brian?" "Yes. Listen, I just got your mail you sent to me. I talked to the family and they said you can come and stay."

"Really?" "Yeah and another thing, Nathan is here." " You mean that hot and sexy one?" "by your standards, yes." " O.K. I'll be over in three days and tell Nathan I have a surprise for him, O.K.?" " O.K. Well, I got to go now" "O.K. Bye."

"Bye" said Nathan/Brian hanging up the phone and turning to Brian/Max. "you are going to owe me big time for this." Said Nathan/Brian. "by the way, Jasper will be over in three days, so we have to get back to our bodies before then."

"Ok" said Lois/Peter "There is only one reason why we are like this that I can come up with." Said Nathan/Brian. "Anwser:Powerful Black Magic." Lois/Peter and Brian/Max looked down at Peter/Stewie. "Don't worry. It wasn't him or Stewie" said Nathan/Brian

"Why is that?" said Brian/Max. "Because I have been trying to get in contact with the Jade dragon. But he cannot respond. As for Stewie, He can't draw that much power now, he will be able to eventually, we all will, without shredding his body to nothing for now." Said Nathan/Brian.

Just then the rest of the family came in. "We heard about the Black Magic part." said Stewie/Meg, sounding interested in the subject, closing the door. "O.K. That helps a little with the situation. Just to let the rest of you know, Brian's cousin, Japser, is coming to stay with us." said Nathan/Brian.

Everyone that wasn't in the room earlier gasped, except Max/Nathan, who had a confused look. Even Peter/Stewie gasped. "Peter, you already knew that." said Lois/Peter. "I did?" said Peter/Stewie. "Don't waste your time Lois." said Brian/Max. "Who is Jasper?" said Max/Nathan.

"He is my first cousin and your second cousin, son." said Brian/Max. "This is so strange talking to you like this." "Brian forgot to mention that your cousin is a homosexual." said Stewie/Meg. "O.K., Let me see if I got this straight, Jasper is my second cousin and he is gay." said Max/Nathan.

"Yup. Lets not forget he is in love with me also" said Nathan/Brian. This made Max/Nathan gasp! "He's…in love…with you" said a shocked Max/Nathan. "Yeah. He fell in love with me when he first saw me" said Nathan/Brian remembering that day "Alright, enough of this talk. We need to get back to the situation at hand."

"O.K. We know that we can't switch bodies because we don't know how, so we are going to have find the source of it all" said Nathan/Brian "and destroy it." "Unless we have some outside help" said Max/Nathan. "I don't thinks that is possible since…" said Nathan/Brian where he stopped suddenly.

"Since?" said Stewie/Meg "Great! Now he is probably going to have the same I.Q. as Peter has next." " Take that back!" said Brian/Max defensively for his friend. "Make me" said Stewie/Meg. "Darn it, I can't" said Brian/Max. "I can" said a voice behind Stewie/Meg. Stewie/Meg spun around to see Nathan or, to be specific, Max.

"You can't hit me, I'm a girl" said Stewie/Meg "Really? I can't tell the difference." said Max/Nathan. "What!" said Stewie/Meg as he looks down. Then he regrets looking down. "AHHHHHHH! My eyes!" said Stewie/Meg "I wonder what Nathan is thinking" said Lois/Peter. Meg/Chris ran to her/his room crying.

What Nathan was thinking inside Brian's head was not some place anyone wanted to be right then, cause Nathan was revisiting some place that no one, who was there, would want to see again. Nathan was remembering the memory of his brother just before he died.

Nathan was remembering the words his brother said before he died. They were: "Nathan, You must find Charle in Ulara in the desert, she will explain everything." That is when Nathan snapped out of his flashback and back into reality.

"That's it!" said Nathan/Brian. He had scared everyone, Including Stewie/Meg. (Brian: Is that possible? GSD: Guess so.) "What?" said Lois/Peter. "What's it?" "Max, I swear, if one of us was a girl, I would have kissed you and asked you out on a date." said an excited Nathan/Brian

Brian/Max had images of his son and Nathan, both still as guys, kissing and going out on dates and thought how strange and scary that would be. He was even more scared when a thought occurred to him: 'At least me son would be happy being with Nathan' Most of the same thing went through what max was thinking, not the thought though.

"Do you mind explaining what 'it' is?" asked Brian/Max as soon as he got the image of Nathan and Max out of his son's head. Just then, the door busted open and Saddler from Resident Evil 4. (Max: He was easy to beat in the game. GSD: Yeah right! Continues arguing)

" 'It' is U3 and here he is!" said Saddler as something came in the doorway. It had the head of U3 and a tentacle on its right arm. "That's not U3." said Brian/Max "I met him once when me and Leon worked together to get Ashley back from you." Brian/Max was having a flashback where he had Luis's hairdo, clothes, and the gun, Red9.

"When I saw U3, he was bigger and fatter too." said Brian/Max. "Fatter?" said Saddler "I'll show you for insulting my lover!" with that said, Saddler walks over and pulls U3's head off to reveal a head covered in rags, except for the two eyes and a mouth, then Saddler took off the tentacle to reveal a chainsaw!

"Kill..." is what Saddler started to say but stopped when he saw Max/Nathan's face. Naturally, Max is a happy person, even in a different body, but the look on his face gave a feeling of pure evil. Nathan/Brian turned to look at Max/Nathan's face. "Max?" said Nathan/Brian.

When Max/Nathan didn't respond, Nathan/Brian started to worry that when his spirit was transferred to Brian's body, that his "disease" wasn't. Nathan/Brian said one word that made him seriously afraid to have people around him. The word was a name and that name was "Jekyll?" At the sound of the word, Max/Nathan's head turned to Nathan/Brian.

Max/Nathan or Jekyll, as we will call him for now, gave Nathan/Brian a smile that could make Nathan/Brian shiver. Nathan's/Brian nightmare came true. He turned to Brian/Max and said " Brian! It's Jekyll! Not Max!" "So you actually figured it out? I'm amazed." said Jekyll in a voice that could pierce your skin, seep into your bones, and make you shiver, even on a hot day!

"Release him." said Nathan/Brian to Jekyll. "Why should I when I can help you by doing this" said Jekyll and with speed Nathan/Brian never saw before, Jekyll was at the chainsaw person's back and had the head in his hands. With a quick twist, he severed the lower neck with the head.

With a quick twist of his wrist backwards to Jekyll, the head detached from the body. No blood was spilled because Los Illuminados do not bleed. Saddler took one look and fled, saying "I will be back with reinforcements" "Bring them, I'll be waiting for them" said Jekyll. Then he laughed a laugh that sent a chill through everyone else.

Nathan/Brian was the quickest to snap out of the chilly feeling. Nathan/Brian quickly ran at Jekyll and tackled him to the ground. Jekyll lifted his head to stare at Nathan/Brian. "You think you can hold me down, Mind sealer?" said Jekyll, as he slowly smiled.

"I know I can't hold you down" said Nathan/Brian with a smile that stopped Jekyll's smile, "Ready Lois?" "Ready as I'll ever be" said Lois/Peter, standing beside Nathan/Brian. "Is Meg already done?" said Nathan/Brian. "Yep, I'm here" said Meg/Chris. She was lying on Jekyll's legs.

"Go!" said Nathan/Brian as he jumped off Jekyll's chest. Jekyll went to get up, but was forced back down when Lois/Peter fell on him, pinning his arms to his sides. Nathan/Brian landed beside Jekyll's head. Nathan/Brian then looked to see who was the tallest person to help him get Max back.

Peter/Stewie and Brian/Max were shorter and Chris/Lois wouldn't understand, so they were out. The two on the ground were out, so that left one person. "Stewie! I need your help now! Get over here!" said Nathan/Brian. Why should I?" said Stewie/Meg.

"Because it's the only way to get Max back!" said Nathan/Brian. "Why should I care? I think this guy is good and may be able to help take over the world." said Stewie/Meg "Your right, little man, I do have the knowledge to take over the world." said Jekyll "but I would do to you what I do to everyone else."

"Really? What's that?" said Stewie/Meg, looking excited to find out. "He tortures people slowly, Stewie, then he kills them." said Nathan/Brian "the only way I know this is because that is how my foster family died." "You mean...!" said Stewie/Meg when the truth dawned onto him.

"So, you want to help me now?" said Nathan/Brian. "You got my vote" said Stewie/Meg "what do you want?" "Go stand above his head" said Nathan/Brian pointing at Jekyll. "Alright" said Stewie/Meg and ran over to stand above Jekyll's head at a distance.

"What I am going to do now is run at you, I want toy to cup your hands so when I jump, I want one foot to land in your hands so you can toss me up but not high enough to hit the ceiling." said Nathan/Brian. "Alright." said Stewie/Meg. Then Nathan/Brian ran at Stewie/Meg.

Stewie/Meg cupped his hands as Nathan/Brian jumped, landed his right foot in the cupped hands and was thrown into the air by Stewie/Meg. Nathan/Brian back flipped in the air. He landed with a leg on each side of Jekyll's head. Nathan/Brian also slammed the palm of a paw into Jekyll's forehead.

Jekyll went limp. Nathan/Brian got off, as did Lois/Peter and Meg/Chris, as the head slowly opened the eyes and looked at Nathan/Brian and said "Daddy?" Nathan/Brian was never the fatherly type. "Max, is that you?" said Nathan/Brian. "Yeah, it's me" said Max/Nathan.

Nathan/Brian looked at the rest of the family and said "He's back. Max is back." Everyone sighed with relief. Brian/Max came over and said "Hello son." "Dad? What happened? All I remember is blacking out when I saw some dude come in the door." said Max/Nathan.

"Maybe I should explain it, Brian, after all, it is my fault that happened to him." said Nathan/Brian. Then he turned to Max/Nathan. "Max, if you could please join the family, I will explain what happened to you." said Nathan/Brian. "Alright" said Max/Nathan.

Then Max/Nathan went and sat down next to Chris/Lois. "You all, but one, are probably wondering what happened to Max. Well, to help you understand what happened to him, I have to go back five years when I was sixteen years old." said Nathan/Brian...

Flashback Nathan was sitting at an empty table at lunch. Not eating, trying to figure out his math homework cause class started after lunch. "Man, I can't understand this. It's all numbers, letters, and signs to me." said Nathan as he tossed hi head back in frustration.

"ARGH!" said Nathan angrily. "Excuse me" said someone. Nathan looked back down to see a five-years younger Brian. "Uh...Hello" said Nathan. "Hi" said Brian "Is this table occupied?" "No. No. Go ahead. Just don't mind me, I'm working on my math." said Nathan

"How much do you have done?" asked Brian. "None. I can't figure it out" said Nathan "Here, let me take a look" said Brian. Nathan passed his math paper to Brian. "Mm...Okay...I can help you with this." said Brian after looking at it for thirty seconds.

Nathan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You can understand that gibberish?" asked Nathan. "Yeah, I can understand this, as you call it, Gibberish." said Brian "Here let me show you" and at the end of lunch, Nathan had finished his paper with Brian's help, whom he did not know then.

'It may not be the way the teacher want ME to do it, but it will have to do' thought Nathan as he went to class and sat at the back of class, like usual. Brian walked down the isle and sat down in front of Nathan and turned around to face him. "Hello again" said Brian. "Hey! Hello. Listen I don't think I got to thank you for helping me" said Nathan "and I don't think we introduced ourselves either, I'm Nathan"

"Brian and your welcome" said Brian. "Nice to meet you, Brian" said Nathan, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Nathan" said Brian, taking hold of Nathan's hand and shaking it. Just then, the class got quiet and was looking at the door.

Nathan and Brian also turned their heads to the door to see a bully there with an angry face. "Who is Nathan? I swear when nobody tells me, I will kill you all." yelled the bully. Everyone, but Brian, pointed at Nathan. "So, your the one who insulted my sister."

"If you consider insulted by insulting someone who insulted you first insulting, then yeah, I did." said Nathan. At this point, the bully was confused. You never want to confuse a bully cause that only makes them madder. That's just what happened then.

Just then the teacher walked in (GSD: The teacher is no one important. Just a teacher that I have and we hate each other a lot. So I'm not going into detail. Brian: me neither. Max: same here) and saw a crowd of kids in the back room. "What's going on?" shouted the teacher cause the back of the room was noisy. One kid looked around, saw the teacher and shouted back "Nathan is about to get beat up." " Good that brat deserves it" said the teacher as he went to watch.

Nathan slowly got out of the chair/desk only to meet a fist that connected with his jaw, but did not break it. This punch, however, sent Nathan backing through the crowd of people into a wall where he doubled over for a few seconds. But as soon as he lifted his head, another fist connected with his nose.

Both nostrils bled blood and Nathan could taste the blood in his mouth. When Nathan looked up after doubling over again, he had a bloody smile on his face. This made the bully even madder still. The bully was about to punch Nathan for a third time.

The bully then felt something holding onto his arm. He turned to see Brian holding his arm, trying to stop the bully from hitting Nathan. "Leave him alone." said Brian. Nathan, in the mean time, started to hear things inside his head, wondering if he was dying.

"I can help you stop the bully" said a voice inside Nathan's head. 'Who are you?' thought Nathan. "Someone who can help you" said the voice. 'How?' thought Nathan. "Just clear your mind." said the voice. "Alright" said Nathan and closed his eyes to clear his mind.

"What did he say?" said the bully "is he scared to death and fell unconscious? With a bloody nose too? This is too easy." and with that, the bully threw Brian off to the crowd, who held him to prevent him from interfering. As he turned around, he came face-to-face with Nathan.

"I guess you want to kill Nathan?" said Nathan, but in a voice that made everyone shiver "I can't allow that" " Your not that Nathan brat" said a shocked teacher "who are you?" "You are right, I am not Nathan" said Nathan. "You mean, Multiple personality?" asked Brian, concerned for his new friend.

"Indeed. My name is Jekyll. I would advise you to leave unless you want to die" said Jekyll to the bully. "It don't matter to me who you are, I'm going to kill you none the less" said the bully, and then he charged at Jekyll. "As you wish" said Jekyll, as he watched the bully shorten the distance quickly.

At the last second, right when the bully's right fist moved to hit Jekyll, Jekyll ducked and then swung a right leg out that connected to the bully's left kneecap, shattering it to pieces. "AHHHHHHHH!" cried the bully as he grabbed his left knee and fell over. Jekyll was about to finish the job when someone stepped in front of the bully.

Jekyll stopped and said "move aside, I do not wish to hurt you" "I will not move until I see Nathan, monster." said Brian. "You know, since Nathan isn't here, I could hurt you" said Jekyll.

"Nathan wouldn't allow that" said Brian. "Are you sure about that?" said Jekyll. "Yes, I am" said Brian, still not moving aside for Jekyll to get to the bully. "Alright then, lets test that, show we?" said Jekyll as he swung his arm back to bash Brian full force in the face.

Then pain shot through Jekyll's head. Jekyll bent down and grabbed his head after he gasped out of pain. 'What are you doing, Nathan? You are preventing me from helping you.' thought Jekyll. "By hurting a friend, I don't think so, I am taking over again and forever." said Nathan as he struggled for control.

'A friend? You don't even know him.' thought Jekyll. "I know him enough to know he is not like the bully" said Nathan. 'Fine, if you want control of your body, then you have to beat me for it.' thought Jekyll. "Fine, I already know your weakness" said Nathan, readying to beat Jekyll.

'You do?' thought Jekyll. "Yeah. You won't be able to take control again for as long as I live, Jekyll." said Nathan. 'Is that so?' thought Jekyll. "Yeah." said Nathan. flashback ends "Then I was back to being my old self again." said Nathan/Brian. "Just one question, Nathan." said Lois/Peter.

"Yes, Peter?" said Peter/Stewie "Well, come to think of it, make that two questions, Nathan." said Lois/Peter, ignoring Peter/Stewie. "I'll ask one at a time so you don't get confused." Nathan/Brian said "Ok, that works for me." Lois/Peter said "Why did he call you Mindsealer?"

"Cause I sealed him in the deepest, darkest part of my bodies mind." said Nathan/Brian with a dark look. "Ooookay." said Stewie/Meg. "Oh. You want a bottle?" said Lois/Peter. "Chris, could you get the milk for me cause Peters body is allergic to milk." "Ok mom." said Chris/Lois and left to get a bottle of milk.

"Ok. Other question. What did you mean by it earlier" said Lois/Peter "A way to get back to our bodies, but that will have to wait until tomorrow cause it is getting late. Good night everyone." said Nathan/Brian. "Uh. Question. Where am I going to sleep?" said Max/Nathan, pointing to the 6'1" body.

"Uh. I have two extra beds if your dad was to join me in my room, your included too of course." said Nathan/Brian. "Alright." Said Max/Nathan. "Brian?" said Nathan/Brian. "Okay." said Brian/Max, remembering the image of Max and Nathan. "All right, let's all go to bed, I'm really bushed" said Nathan/Brian. Then they all went to bed.

GSD: Whew. I never thought this chapter would end.

Brian: No kidding.

Max: Yeah. Godfather, can we not type 16 pages next time?

GSD: Yeah, sure. Catch ya next time on Mixed-up spirits pt 2. See a then.


	6. Mixedup spirits pt 2

GSD: to all my readers' im sorry it took me so long to update, I had hit a long writer's block, and just got past it, not to mention a lot has happened in my life in the past two years, so I hope you all forgive me for it

GSD: to all my readers' im sorry it took me so long to update, I had hit a long writer's block, and just got past it, not to mention a lot has happened in my life in the past two years, so I hope you all forgive me for it.

Brian: im sure they will forgive you, but if not oh well.

GSD: I know Brian but the thing is, it's my fault I haven't updated but I hope this makes it up to the readers. Now we will go onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I was Seth McFarlane's son, I probably would have inherited family guy, but since im not, I don't

GSD: now we will go onto the story

Mixed-up Spirits Pt II

During that same night, Nathan/Brian couldn't sleep a wink. "Will I ever get to sleep?" whispered Nathan/Brian. "Your awake too?" said a whisper to Nathan's left. "Yeah, Brian I am." whispered Nathan/Brian. "Im awake also." said Max/Nathan. "Did we wake you son?" said Brian/Max. "No" said Max/Nathan.

In the meantime… "I can't sleep a wink." said Lois/Peter. Peter/Stewie was snoring away. "Peter are you asleep?...HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" screamed Lois/Peter. Anyhow lets go to the next room (Chris's room) where Meg/Chris, Chris/Lois, and Stewie/Meg.

"I can't sleep" said Meg/Chris "I keep having dreams about an evil monkey in your closet Chris." Chris/Lois said "see! I told you there was an evil monkey in my closet. LOOK! THERE HE IS!" Chris/Lois points to his closet, where the evil monkey points at Chris/Lois with an angry look on his face then disappears inside and closes the door before Meg/Lois or Stewie/Meg sees it.

"Where is it?" said Meg/Chris. "Too late its gone." said Chris/Lois. In the meantime, Stewie/Meg was on his new bed thinking up something new for Lois, but not planning her death, "I've got it, since I can't kill her, ill make her life miserable and to start off, ill make Lois gay! (he doesn't know that Lois had some lesbian action when she was younger) but Ill have to be careful since everyone will be watching and the concoction will also work on guys." and with that he went to sleep.

Back to the other room with Brian/Max, Max/Nathan, Nathan/Brian. "Why is that everytime I close my eyes I see a martini telling me to drink it?" said Nathan/Brian. "That's probably because that's all I drink." said Brian/Max. "That's true about dad. Hey, what time is it?" said Max/Nathan. "It's about…7am" said Nathan/Brian, after checking the clock

"I guess its time to get up, Brian and max, I want you two to get everyone up and go outside thru the back door, where I will be." said Nathan/Brian. "Ok" said Brian/Max and Max/Nathan. It took an hour because Peter/Stewie wouldn't wake up, so they poured cold water on him.

"I SWEAR IM BRITNEY SPEARS!" is what Peter/Stewie said when he woke up. "Maybe we should have left him asleep" said Brian/Max. "Ok. Now that everyone is awake, lets head outside thru the back door." said Lois/Peter. When they all went outside, they saw Nathan/Brian at the edge of the woods, looking into it.

Everyone, even Peter/Stewie and Stewie/Meg, went quiet. (GSD: THAT'S UNHEARD OF!) Max/Nathan didn't know what was going on, so he walked up to Nathan/Brian and asked "whats wrong?" "In those woods, Max, is a huge crater, like a meteorite hit there, and that crater is where my brother died." said Nathan/Brian. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear." said Max/Nathan.

"Its alright, I need to get over it for the moment, cause I have to explain what I think may be the solution to helping us get back to normal, but when I get the chance and if you want, Ill take you to the place." said Nathan/Brian. "I would like that very much" said Max/Nathan. Nathan/Brian smiled, and then his tail started to wag.

Nathan/Brian turned around to face the rest of the family and said "alright everyone, come on over." When everyone came over to where Nathan/Brian and Max/Nathan was waiting. Nathan/Brian said "There is only one person I know that can help us. Her name is Charle and she lives in Ulara, which is located in the Death Frontier"

"I don't think that's on the map." said Lois/Peter. "It isn't. This is where I wanted to try something. Max, could you please come here?" asked Nathan/Brian. "Uh. OK." said Max/Nathan, and then went to stand by Nathan/Brian. "Ok. Now may I see my spirit please?" said Nathan/Brian.

Max/Nathan took the Violet Dragoon Spirit off from around his/Nathan's neck and gave it to Nathan/Brian. As soon as the spirit touched Nathan/Brian's paw, it shined brightly, like someone turned on the on switch. "ABOUT TIME YOU FIGURED IT OUT!" roared the Violet Dragon in Nathan/Brian's head.

'Hey, it takes time to figure things out.' thought Nathan/Brian then said, "Alright everyone else besides Max, please return their Dragoon Spirits to the original owners." When everyone did colors of red, blue, green, blackish-purple, grayish-silver, brown and white filled the area quickly. No one came out their doors to see what was causing the lights though. When the lights finally died down, everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"You are all probably wondering how this happened as we are in different bodies. To tell you the truth it was the dragons." said Nathan/Brian. Now they were more confused. "The dragons choose to give their powers to anyone but only after they look into your soul, is that better?"

All but one said "yes". If you haven't figured it out who was the one who said nothing, then you have the same IQ as that person! Peter/Stewie was even more confused. "Go figure on that" said Nathan/Brian. "Anyways now we have a way to get to Ulara because the Dragons know the way."

"Uh…..Can we even transform?" asked Meg/Chris "because if we can, I think ill hitch a ride" she/he said that while looking at Max/Nathan's body. Nathan/Brian saw this and said "Meg, while I do agree with you and everything, I want you to stay away from my body."

"Ok. Fine. Ill just transform then" said Meg/Chris, Everyone but Peter/Stewie looked away and in a flash of light blue, Peter/Stewie saw his Daughter/Son in the Dragoon armor of the Blue-Sea dragon and said "My son has a SEXIER suit than me?!" (GSD: what ever you do, DON'T PICTURE IT! I did and now im thinking about suicide)

"Peter, that's your daughter inside your son." said Lois/Peter. "What? Chris ate Meg? I was hoping she would die but not like that." said Peter/Stewie. Max/Nathan was the only one who could prevent Meg from going inside because of his bulky armor. Meg, of course, was crying, trying to get into the kitchen.

When everyone finally calmed down, they all took to the skies. It would have taken them forever to locate the death frontier, but thanks to the Dark dragon, they were able to locate it sooner, Nathan/Brian heard something in the distance and said "everyone, slow down, I think I hear something ahead."

"You also? I thought I was imagining it." said Brian/Max. "How can you guys hear something and we don't?" said Stewie/Meg "Cause we are in the bodies of dogs, whose hearing is keener than humans." Said Brian/Max "No kidding" whispered Max/Nathan. "Lets go see what the commotion is all about, shall we?" said Lois/Peter.

"Yeah, but approach with caution also Peter and Chris to the back." said Nathan/Brian. "Why?" said Peter/Stewie. "So we have the element of surprise incase we need to defend ourselves or help someone who's in need of it." said Nathan/Brian. "Alright, everyone set?" all nodded. "Alright then lets go." said Nathan/Brian.

When they got close, they saw pillars of flames, as well as pillars of darkness, fly everywhere. When they closer and was able to see the battlefield, they were shocked! They saw a golden-colored dragon and a black being fighting! The dragon was using the powers of fire while the black being or shadowy figure was using dark powers.

"Um…which one do we help out?" said Meg/Chris. "We shall have the Red-eyed Dragon read the soul of the other dragon since he uses fire and the Dark Dragon will read the soul of the other one." said the Blue-sea Dragon. "Oh. Ok" said Meg/Chris. It took 5 minutes before either Dragon talked to their vessels.

"Uh… I have a voice in my head that is telling me that the other dragon is pure…now the voice is screaming" said Peter/Stewie. "My Dragon is telling me that the black creature is vile and corrupt" said Stewie/Meg with an evil smile. "Simple then, we help the dragon defeat the evil black creature." said Max/Nathan.

"I have an idea." said Nathan/Brian. "Meg will go in and use her Freezing ring, then Peter, or the dragon preferably, will burn the ice into water all over his body but don't dry it, just enough to melt it, then I, with Brian's permission, shall shock him to death."

"Why do you need my permission?" said Brian/Max. "Because everytime I use my magic, it sends a shock across my, or in this case, your brain. So I don't want to do it without your consent." said Nathan/Brian "Whats the worse this shock will do?" said Brian/Max. "Give you a minor or major, in this case though, minor headache." said Nathan/Brian.

"Go for it!" said Brian/Max. "Ok. Alright, Meg, work your magic." said Nathan/Brian. "Alright, here goes nothing." Meg/Chris said. Her spirit shined a bright blue. "FREEZING RING!" On the battlefield the Dark being and the dragon turned to the voice to see the 8 flying things and one glowing blue.

Next thing they know the dark being was trapped in ice! (GSD: sorry I didn't give a description been a whiles since I played the game.) Then one of the eight figures flew a little closer and started to glow red and then he extended his right arm and fire shot out and covered the dark being melting the ice!

When this was over with the Dark being was soaking wet. The dragon in the mean time was shocked! He had sensed the presence of two dragons! "Alright, now it's my turn" said Nathan/Brian. Then he flew down to the dark being and his Dragoon spirit began to shine a violet color.

Now the dragon sensed the presence of a third dragon, but since it was so close he could tell where it was coming from. It was one of the flying things near the creature that attacked him. When he saw the flying creature was a young human with winged armor, he was confused, 'what is a human doing with the power of a dragon?' thought the dragon.

In the meantime. "Time for you to leave that dragon alone." said Nathan/Brian. When the Black fiend turned around to face Nathan/Brian, Nathan/Brian shot his fist into the air and electricity swarmed his paw. "ATOMIC MIND!" A lightning bolt shot down from the quick darkening sky and hit the black fiend on the head!

Of course we all know that water is a great electrical conductor. So basically the Black fiend was shocked so badly that he teleported to a safe distance then flew away. (GSD: sorry, no description for now will later. Promise!) That's when Nathan/Brian turned to the dragon.

Nathan/Brian the turned to the family and signaled them to come over. They flew over to Nathan/Brian and hovered behind him. When Max/Nathan was in view, the dragon gasped! "Those wings! That cannon! Those belonged to the Divine Dragon, my king!" roared the dragon.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY KINGS SPIRIT!!" said the dragon and then he opened his mouth and breathed fire at Max/Nathan. Nathan/Brian quickly moved in front of Max/Nathan and put up a strong shield of electricity. "We are not here to fight you, more like to save you." said Nathan/Brian after the fire died down.

"Plus I can't allow harm to come to my, or my friends, body." said Nathan/Brian. "Wait, what you mean?" said the dragon. "Don't worry, ill fill him in on what happened, in the mean time, continue your journey to Ulara." said the Divine dragon to everyone thru everyone's spirits. "Ill also tell him we are going to Ulara."

When the dragon heard from his from his former king that the dragoons were going to Ulara, he said "wait. I wish to accompany the bright pink-""thunder or violet works" said Nathan/Brian when he interrupted the dragon. The dragon continued, "Violet dragoon as my master." said the dragon. "WHAT?!" said everyone, even Nathan/Brian! "He is the one who chased that thing away." said the dragon.

"HOW COME YOU GET THE DRAGON!?" said Meg/Chris, rounding on Nathan/Brian. "YEAH! I HELPED YOU OUT IN BEATING THAT THING!" said Peter/Stewie, also at Nathan/Brian. "HE chased that beast away, therefore I am forever in his debt." said the dragon. "Ok, then lets take a look at ya shall we?" said Nathan/Brian as he took a look at the dragon, before the family got more upset.

(GSD: Sorry I never gave a description before) The dragon looked a lot like the Divine dragon, except smaller and had 2 eyes and 2 wings not 7. He also had 2 small cannons on each shoulder. His scales had 4 different colors different colors from what Nathan/Brian could make out since they were blended. The colors were gold, yellow, red, and orange.

"May I ask what kind of dragon you are?" said Nathan/Brian "You may, I am the Golden Sun dragon (GSD: yea I did that on purpose too) and im the last of my kind." said the Golden Sun dragon or GSd. "Ok. We are leaving now and the dragons will fill you in, Golden Sun dragon." said Nathan/Brian. GSd nodded.

They flew for a few more hours, flying over a desert. When Brian/Max spotted something green on the ground, they all flew down tired from the long flight. "Ok, what do we do now? I see nothing but a green pad in front of us." said Brian/Max. "Humans and dogs eyes must be really weak." Said GSd, chuckling.

"Why? Do you see something we don't?" said Nathan/Brian to his dragon. The Violet Dragon answered instead. "He must because I sense something magical. Nathan, close your left eye for a moment." said the Violet Dragon. Nathan/Brian closed his left eye and five minutes later, the Violet Dragon said "Ok. Now open your eye and see the city." said the Violet Dragon.

When Nathan/Brian opened his eye, he was shocked! He was able to see a beautiful city, but it was all pink! "When you closed your eye, I used magic to switch our eyes because dragons have the ability to see through cloaking devices, which the winglies are famous for." said the Violet Dragon.

Nathan/Brian, with the eye of his first dragon companion still, turned to the family, who still had regular eyes, was shocked! Some were flying in circles others flew away. Peter/Stewie said, "OH MY GOD! He has pink eye!" he continued to scream it. Lois/Peter flew over to Nathan/Brian.

"Nathan, are you ok?" said Lois/Peter. "Yeah, my dragon used magic to switch our left eyes so I could see the city of Ulara, over there." said Nathan/Brian, pointing to a sandy hill. "Ok. How do we get there?" said Lois/Peter. Stewie/Meg then came over. "The dragon in this small orb has an idea" said Stewie/meg. "Go for it." said Nathan/Brian

"When did Stewie's vocabulary become so big?" said Lois/Peter, and then dismissed it as Stewie got onto the green pad and then his spirit shined a bright light. Using his magical eye, Nathan/Brian looked at the city and saw a lot of movement within. He turned to tell the family, but GSd was there instead. "Whats up?" said Nathan/Brian as the family came around GSd.

"I've never seen a city buzz like that before" said GSd. "Obviously, you don't see many" said Stewie/Meg sarcastically. GSd just looked at him and debated on how to roast him/her, but then decided to let it go. GSd turned around and took a step forward to be by his master.

Then Nathan/Brian saw the city start to glow. "Whats going on?" asked Nathan/Brian. "NATHAN! Quickly! Close your left eye now!" said the Violet dragon. Nathan/Brian quickly closed his left eye and not a moment later a bright flash was all the family could see for a few seconds.

When they saw again, all but Peter/Stewie, Chris/Lois and Stewie/Meg saw a Beautiful city. Both Peter/Stewie and Chris/Lois were screaming "Im blind!" over and over. Stewie/Meg was talking to himself as he pulled out a small bottle of orange liquid. "I can't wait to see who Lois falls in love with after drinking this."

Then Nathan/Brian, who had stepped back onto the green pad during the flash, started to float as the green pad grew brighter! GSd said "Don't worry, they are teleporting you to the city." "That's a lovely thought" said Nathan/Brian as he disappeared in a green ball. He then appeared to see a bunch of people with wings of light on their backs.

Two women came over to Nathan/Brian as the rest of the family and GSd, whom got a lot of angry looks, came from the same green pad Nathan/Brian did. One of the women was older than the other. The older one spoke, "Hello Nathan, Bearer of the Violet Dragon spirit." Nathan's spirit brightened at the mention of its name. "I am Charle, leader of Ulara." said Charle.

"We welcome ALL your companions" said Charle loudly. "How do you know my name?" said Nathan/Brian/ "That is not important right now, because we have to worry about getting your soul back into your original body, then we may discuss, until then we have to put you to sleep to start right away." said Charle.

Then she pointed two fingers at Nathan/Brian, said something in some strange language, and a light shot from her two fingers and hit Nathan/Brian right in the chest. As Nathan/Brian fell to his knees, he saw Charle do the same world of darkness…

When Brian woke up, he sat up so quick that he got nauseated. He waited for it to pass, then he saw the rest of the family, but there was two people missing. Nathan and Stewie were not anywhere to be seen. So Brian was about to leave but he couldn't find a door.

Then, in a flash of green light, the woman who put him to sleep appeared on a green pad. "Hello Brian." was all she said. Brian said "How do you know me, Charle?" "I had a chance to talk to your dragon companion." said Charle. "Two questions: Who was that other woman with you? And where are Nathan, Stewie, and the dragon?" asked Brian.

"The other woman is my personal guardian and her name is Caron. The dragon, as I can see Nathan hasn't given him a name yet, is flying around the city, sightseeing, as for your two friends, they are at our local bar, drinking and having a good time, last time I checked." said Charle.

When Charle was talking about Caron….Brian kept thinking that name over and over, until he heard Stewie was drinking in a bar. "WHAT!" said a shocked Brian. "Don't you know he is a baby?" "Yes. We have kids come into our bar all the time, so we have special drinks made for them." said Charle.

"Special?" asked Brian. "No alcohol what so ever." said Charle "Ok. How do I get there?" asked Brian. "Take that green pad and you will get there." said Charle, pointing to a green pad next to the one she came from. "Thanks. See you later." said Brian before he stepped onto the green pad and disappeared in a flash.

When Brian reappeared in the bar, he saw only three people: the bartender and his two friends with their heads on the counter. When Brian walked closer, he saw Stewie holding a bottle with a little orange colored juice in the bottom of it. He took the bottle out of Stewie's hand, which made Stewie wake up.

"Oh, my aching head" said Stewie, holding his head. The bartender said, "You might wanna keep an eye on your little friend there since he had six things of milk." "Ill do that, thanks" said Brian, then turned to Stewie and asked, "Stewie, what is this?" as he held the bottle with little orange colored juice that was left.

As soon as Stewie saw the bottle, he shot a quick look to Nathan, who was still out, and mad a small smile. "That in your hand is a mixture of things, why?" said Stewie. "What is it?" said Brian more sternly. "Alright. It's a potion to turn people gay and it's not easy to make." said Stewie finally.

"Did Nathan drink this?" asked Brian. Stewie just smiled an evil smile. "Why did you let that happen?" said Brian. "He told me that he wanted someone in his love life, Brian, so I handed that to him and told him that it will make it come true." said Stewie.

Brian just stared at his friend, sleeping on the counter still, and thought how he now had a friend for a homosexual, like his cous… "Wait a minute, are you thinking about hooking Jasper up with Nathan?" said Brian. "Jasper would be perfect for Nathan." said Stewie, thinking about his moments with Brian, alone.

Brian thought 'they would make a good pair, but Jasper isn't here yet.' "CRAP!" said Brian, loud enough to wake the 22-year-old that was asleep on the counter. Nathan yawned, scratched his head, saw Brian and Stewie and said, "Hey, why was someone being loud?" "That was me and I just realized today Jasper was coming to our house." said Brian.

At the mention of Jaspers name, Nathan felt a strange feeling in his stomach, like it was butterflies, 'how strange' thought Nathan, then he dismissed it as he got up and said, "I guess I better be going to get him to bring him here" "why you, not I?" said Stewie. "Because im the biggest of us three, so carrying Jasper won't be a problem for me. So, see ya" said Nathan as he went over to the pad that Brian came in from and stepped on it and disappeared in a flash of green light. Brian said "I hope everything goes ok"

When Nathan arrived in the bedroom, he saw Charle leaning over Peter, holding his dragoon spirit, with her eyes closed. Nathan waited until she was done. She opened her eyes and got up after putting the spirit down softly on Peter, who snored loudly. She then walked over to Nathan and said "yes?" "I need a quick way to get home because we are having a visitor today." said Nathan.

"Follow me please" said Charle as she went to a third green panel. Charle and Nathan both stepped on it and disappeared just as Brian and Stewie appeared to see them go. "Hurry, we have to catch up to them!" said Brian as he stepped on the panel that Nathan and Charle just left on. "If only I kept my mouth shut" said Stewie as he too stepped onto the panel and disappeared in a green light.

Nathan and Charle was teleported outside, where they met GSd. "Hello Nathan. Hey, I want to ask you something." said GSd. "Ok. Go ahead." said Nathan. "May I have a name?" asked GSd. "I just want to be called something else besides 'the dragon'" "Ok. How about…Ryan?" said Nathan. "Ryan?" said GSd. "He was a good friend of mine" said Nathan as a lone tear fell down his face.

"I like that name, Ryan." said Ryan. "Im glad" said Nathan as he wiped away the tear. "Ok, Ryan, listen I have to go pick up a friend-""Jasper. I was told everything by your dragon about him." said Ryan quickly after he interrupted. "O-K. So much for privacy. I have to go pick him up and fly back here. So, do you mind staying here till I get back?" said Nathan "I don't like it, but I will do as you ask" said Ryan unhappily. "Ok." Said Nathan just as Brian and Stewie appeared with their weapons and left Nathan shocked.

"We are going with you as back up" said Brian and quickly added when he saw Nathan open his mouth, "whether you like it or not." "Then I will need Caron to help me." said Charle as she closed her eyes and a white light outlined her body. Then the same woman who was with Charle before they was put to sleep appeared out of no where. "You called?" said the woman whom everyone suspected to be Caron.

"Yes. We are going to teleport these three home so they can bring a friend here." said Charle. "Ok" said Caron as she walked over to a green pad, where there was one next to it that the three recognized as the one they arrived from. "This" said Charle "is our long distance teleportation device.

"It requires our magic to work, so just step on and we will do the rest" said Charle. Stewie, Brian, while looking at Charle, and Nathan all stepped on to the panel. Charle and Caron both glowed white after wings of light came from their backs, then the three on the panel disappeared in a ball of green light. When they reappeared, they were standing in the backyard.

"Alright, time to get to the airport." said Brian as he walked into the house to get the keys to the red station wagon. In the meantime, Stewie got into the car, went to his car seat, sat down, and looked at Nathan saying "You. Tie me down to this contraption, so I don't fly away."

Nathan buckled him up and got into the passenger seat as Brian got into the driver seat and started the car up after he put the key into the ignition. They drove to the airport in silence, well, physically at least, mental was a whole different story. 'Why are these cars so slow?' thought Brian. 'I could stab both in the back of the head…no' thought Stewie.

Nathan was puzzled over his emotions for Jasper. 'Im not sure im understanding these feelings for Jasper' thought Nathan "I can make it a lot simpler for you" said the Violet dragon. 'Ok but I think I know anyways.' thought Nathan. "You are in love with Jasper and want to share a life with him." said the Violet dragon. 'I know but I don't understand why' thought Nathan.

"You will have to talk to Stewie on that on." said the Violet dragon. 'Alright. We are at the airport now and will talk later' thought Nathan as the car pulled into a parking space at the airport (GSD: Ive never been to a airport before so I don't know if there is a parking lot or not so bear with me.) When they got out of the car and walked into the airport, Brian said he was going to check about Jaspers plane. So Nathan and Stewie went and found a place. Brian wasn't too long because he came over not too long after they found a place to sit.

"Jaspers plane isn't here yet." said Brian. "Ok. Brian, do you mind if I speak to you alone?" asked Nathan. "Ok" said Brian and they went to a secluded spot. "What do you wanna ask?" asked Brian. "First, I want to tell you that im in love with your cousin." said Nathan. "I know." said Brian. "What I want to ask you is: Do you mind if I date him?" asked Nathan, afraid that Brian might get upset.

This kind of surprised Brian. "Why are you asking me?" asked Brian. "Cause he is your cousin and you are my best friend" said Nathan. 'Good point. I don't mind though.' is what Brian thought to say. But he said instead, "You are right. But he may have a boyfriend still." "Yeah I thought about that." said Nathan sadly.

"But if he doesn't, go for it." said Brian. This made Nathan smile. "Thanks" was all he could say and then they walked back over to Stewie, unaware that he heard it all. Over the intercom though, "9:15 plane from Hollywood now arriving" "That's Jaspers" said Brian. Then they waited for Jasper to appear from a large crowd and didn't see him.

Then someone hugged Nathan from behind. Nathan jumped and spun, ready to hit the person at full strength, but stopped when he saw it was Jasper! "JASPER!" said Nathan shockingly. "Hey sexy." said Jasper. Brian and Stewie, who turned at the same time as Nathan did, said "Hey Jasper." Jasper turned to Brian and Stewie.

"Hey BRI! Hey little man. Did you get laid by Brian yet?" said Jasper after he flicked his wrist. Brian and Stewie just looked at each other shocked! "Oh. Im so nasty!" he said and giggled, then turned back to Nathan, and started to drool. Brian turned his attention back to Jasper, unaware that Stewie was looking at his butt with a smile

"Uh, Jasper, your drooling and where is your boyfriend?" said Brian. Nathan felt his heart sank when he heard Jasper had a boyfriend. Jasper turned back to Brian, wiped his mouth, and said "Ricardo? That jerk was cheating on me with a woman, so I dumped him." This made Nathan's heart soar!

Jasper then turned to stare at Nathan again. Nathan saw his chance and put a plan into action. "Hey Brian, why don't you and Stewie go get the car ready and I will stay here with Jasper and get his things" said Nathan. Brian, who knew what Nathan was doing, said "Alright, come on Stewie." Brian ended up dragging him away, even though Stewie was irritated.

Nathan watched them go, then turned to Jasper and said, "Now that we are alone, I can ask you something" "whats that sexy thing?" said Jasper, who was paying attention, but at the same time had dirty thoughts of him, Nathan, and a bed going on in his mind, so he wasn't paying close attention.

Nathan, at the mean time, was starting to get clammy and felt a lump in his throat. He eventually swallowed and choked out "would you…uh…like to…uh…go out…sometime?" he finally got it out. Jasper snapped from his daydream and stared wide-eyed for a moment then smiled.

"I would love too." said Jasper. This made Nathan the happiest man alive! "There is my bag, babe" said Jasper pointing to a big brown suitcase with Orlando Bloom pictures all over it. Some of them were of Orlando without a shirt on. (GSD: I bet you girls can picture that. I know I can!)

Nathan just closed his eyes, shook his head and smiled. Then, out of no where, a man in a trench coat grabbed Jasper's bag and ran off with it! "Hey! That man took my bag!" said Jasper. The man ran through a door that has a sign that read: "Stairs. Leads to roof"

Nathan, after opening his eyes and sees where the man went, Starts to run to the door, but stopped, turned to Jasper, who was shocked, and said "Go to the car, and tell Brian and Stewie to get to the roof top ASAP!" then turned and ran back through the door after he opened it. Jasper just stood there, shocked, thinking, 'my new boyfriend is willing to protect whats mine?'

Then Jasper turned and ran out a door to the car where Brian was standing, waiting, looking kind of irritated, probably because Stewie was in the car, window partially rolled down, yelling "stupid dog" over and over. Jasper ran over and stopped when he got there, huffing and puffing.

Brian saw his cousin's eyes, which had worry in them, and said "whats wrong?" Jasper was still out of breath as he said "A man…took my…bag and … ran off… Nathan ran…after him…to get…it back…he told…me to…tell you…guys to…meet him…on the…roof ASAP!"

Brian turned to Stewie and said "lets go, Nathan may be in some trouble." Then Stewie opened the door and ran along side Brian, leaving the door opened. Jasper went to the open door and sat down on the seat, but saw something poking out from underneath the passenger seat he was sitting on, he pulled out a pair of fanged gloves.

'What are these weird gloves?' thought Jasper 'they are too big for me, Brian and Stewie. These must be Nathans! I better hurry up and get these to him!' Jasper got out of the car, locked the door, closed it and ran back into the airport with one more thought on his mind 'my boyfriend is a fighter too?'

Nathan, as soon as he stepped through the door he opened, had to duck from a bolt of lightning that was aimed at his head! 'What the?!' thought Nathan. His dragon told him "I am trying to find out what it is, but I keep coming up with the same thing: HUMAN" 'keep working on it, im gonna try something.' thought Nathan, starring at the being.

The being then spoke in a deep voice "So we finally meet, Thunder Dragoon." 'He knows what I am!' thought Nathan "I don't see how he does unless he senses my presence and no human can do that." said Violet dragon. 'Im going in' thought Nathan. "WAIT!" said the Violet dragon quickly, but Nathan didn't listen. He charged at the being.

The being saw this and smiled as it watched Nathan close the distance. When Nathan was right in front he swung a fist connecting with the being's face, then jumped up, slamming two of his fists, at the same time, into the face again.

While Nathan was doing a back flip in the air, the being brought its hand from behind his back that he stuck back there when Nathan ran at him. In the hand was a ball of electricity! The being threw the ball at Nathan! "NATHAN! BEHIND YOU!" screamed the Violet Dragon in Nathans head. Nathan turned to see the ball coming at him, but knew that it was going to be hard to dodge.

Nathan then tried to twist his body so he could put his feet downwards. When he did that, he didn't have much time to dodge the ball, so he leaned back as far as he could. It wasn't very far, but far enough that the ball flew right by but it was close enough that Nathan could feel the heat from it. The ball hit the far wall. Nathan came down hitting the being in the face again with his two fists.

When he landed, Nathan then grabbed the shirt of the being and shoved off with his feet and did a back flip and landed on all four, close to the ground. "SUMMON 4 GODS!" (GSD: I think that's how it goes) The being was slammed into the distant wall. "Nathan, when I say now, jump to the side." said the Violet Dragon. Nathan nodded his head to let the dragon know he understood.

"NOW!" said the Violet Dragon. As Nathan jumped to the side, He saw a black bird with a glowing red middle, hit the thunder being and Nathan also heard two voices cry, "DEATH FALCON!" He turned to see Brian glowing green and Stewie glowing black and both in dragoon form. (GSD: I decided it was time for something new.)

Nathan then turned to see the thunder being spinning in what looked like a frame. He then heard Stewie say "Be gone!" and the frame shattered. Brian moved to help Nathan, who tired himself out on the summon 4 gods technique.

"How did that bird appear?" asked Nathan, as he was laid against a wall to recover. Brian, who had helped Nathan lay against the wall, said "When me and Stewie came in, we saw you was in trouble and transformed quickly and combined our magic. Mine was WING BLASTER and Stewies was DEATH DIMENSION."

Just then the door opened for a third time, Jasper stepped in slowly and said "Nathan? Babe? Are yo-" he never finished cause he saw the thunder being, who had recovered from the attack from Brian and Stewie quickly, throw a ball of electricity at him! Nathan saw this through wide eyes, got up and ran to Jasper to protect him, even though he knew he couldn't make it.

Then the strangest thing happened, Nathan's dragoon spirit glowed brightly, and a second later Nathan disappeared in a flash of violet light! "So, the coward ran away." said the thunder being, turning his attention to Stewie and Brian as the ball found its target and exploded! Everyone outside the door didn't even feel the ground shake or anything. Weird.

The thunder being was chuckling. But when he heard "are you ok?" He stopped chuckling and turned to see who said that. When the smoke cleared, he saw Nathan, in dragoon form, leaning over to Jasper, who was starring at Nathan like he was the devil himself. "Wha…wha..." was all Jasper could say. "Ill explain later, but for now, are you ok?" said Nathan again.

"Ye…ye…yes" Jasper finally managed to say, even though he was still shocked somewhat. "Ok" said Nathan, standing and started to face the thunder being when he felt a paw grab his hand. "Babe, wait, you will need these" said Jasper as he handed Nathan his fanged gloves, that Jasper somehow managed to keep hold of, even after what was going on. "My gloves! I wondered where they went too. Thanks love." said Nathan. Jasper just smiled and thought, 'He looks good in pink.' And checked out Nathan's backside.

Nathan, unaware that Jasper was checking him out, put on one of the gloves and watched as electricity swarmed it and changed it to match the armor he now wore. Nathan started to slip on the other glove, but from the corner of his eye, he saw the thunder being come at him and Jasper again. He let go of the glove and shot his gloved fist into the air. Dark clouds came from no where. Electricity swarmed from the clouds to his hand.

"ATOMIC MIND!" A bolt of electricity hit the ground just inches from Nathan. Jasper gasped and cried "Nathan!" Nathan then shot both his hands, the one gloveless hand was glowing with electricity around it, through the bolt and spreaded it around him and Jasper creating a very strong force field. The thunder being stopped and just starred.

Then the thunder being asked, "How did you get there? I saw you disappear." Nathan stooped to pick up the dropped glove, slipped it on and electricity changed that one too. "Lets just say its something you would never understand." said Nathan. "NOW GUYS!" "DEATH FALCON!" said Brian and Stewie in unison again.

The thunder being faced the bird and saw Nathan behind it! His hands were glowing with electricity. He threw his fist into the air and a bolt came down. Brian and Stewie saw what Nathan was doing and changed the name quickly. Three voices cried three words, "SHINING DEATH FALCON!"

The bolt of lightning hit the glowing red spot and a bright light blasted through the whole bird, slowly died down to reveal the middle of the black bird to have an electrical ball. This new bird hit the thunder being before he could move cause its speed was increased due to the electricity.

The thunder being hit the wall again for god only knows how many times. (GSD: how many times do I have to buy a new wall?!) Electricity swarmed his body as he got up and said "thanks for the energy boost." "WHAT!?" said everyone else, but Jasper. "Your energy is electric so I can fuse it to mine." said the thunder being "By the way, my name is Haschel."

To be continued…

GSD: WHEW! I thought I wasn't going to make it…What in the world?! What happened to my story!?

GSD hears an evil snicker behind him. He grips his sword, filling it with magic. He turns, swinging his sword. CLANG!

GSD: YOU!

a black ray hit GSD in the chest, hits a wall and falls down unconscious

Shadowy Figure: Now I, and my minions, will take control of this story!

This is for all you flamers out there: if you don't like the story, then leave. Cause if you have to leave a nasty comment then it shows two things: you are jealous because you can't write a better story and you have no life. So either grow up or leave. But if you cant do either. Then get a life at least.


End file.
